Elena and Caroline
The relationship between the human doppelgänger/cured vampire, Elena Gilbert, and the vampire, Caroline Forbes. They met in their childhood and have always been close, even despite Caroline's former jealousy of Elena. They are also best friends with Bonnie Bennett. In Season One, Caroline started to date Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, but suspected he was still in love with Elena until it finally became clear that he had moved on. When Caroline became a vampire, she and Elena grew closer while Bonnie temporarily ended her friendship with Caroline. However, Elena and Caroline's relationship became tense after Elena broke up with Stefan, Caroline's best friend, following her transformation into a vampire, especially when she began a relationship with his brother, Damon. Elena was outraged when she discovered Caroline had told Stefan of her and Damon's relationship before they were ready. After Damon used the sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off in order to help her deal with the death of her brother Jeremy, she confronted Caroline about her betrayal and bested her in a fight after Elena threatened her mother. In a lapse of pettiness, the still humanity-free Elena stole Caroline's prom dress, and Caroline eventually let Stefan and Damon proceed with their plan to torture her into regaining her humanity, though she was more reluctant to do so than Bonnie. After getting her humanity back, Elena, who was dealing with the return of the guilt and grief regarding the death of her brother, took some time before she was able to apologize to Caroline for her actions, but the two were able to rebuild their relationship over the summer before they left for college. At Whitmore, Elena and Caroline shared a room together in the dorms, and they were later joined by Bonnie after she was made the Anchor to the Other Side and was able to interact with the living world again. Though Caroline continued to make snarky comments about Elena's relationship with Damon, Elena took it all in stride, even occasionally returning the snark by bringing up Caroline's off-and-on boyfriend Tyler. When Damon noticed Elena's uncharacteristic behavior after his transformation into an Augustine Vampire, it was Caroline who eventually put the pieces together and realized Elena had been possessed by Katherine using a Passenger spell just before her own body died of old age. After the Travelers cast the Magic Purification Spell, which destroyed the Other Side and indirectly resulted in the deaths of Bonnie and Damon, Caroline dropped out of school for a brief time, though she and Elena remained close friends. It was even Elena who convinced Caroline to return to Whitmore for their sophomore year and tried her best to help Caroline through her mother's illness and subsequent death. However, the tables were turned when Caroline chose to turn off her humanity to deal with it, causing a reversal of roles where Elena was the one urging Caroline to come back and coming up with schemes to help speed up the process while Caroline fought back with violence. However, once Stefan managed to get through to Caroline and convince her to turn on her humanity, Caroline apologized to her best friends for her actions, which Elena accepted without question. Unfortunately, their reunion was short-lived, as the Gemini Coven leader Malachai Parker, desperate to get even with Bonnie and Damon for leaving him behind in the 1903 Prison World, put Elena into a magically-induced suspended animation that linked her sleep to Bonnie's life. As a result, Elena would only wake from her deep slumber if Bonnie died. Unwilling to let her friend die for her once again, Elena had one last reunion with Caroline and Bonnie using the former's vampire dream manipulation, during which time she made her two best friends promise to journal the next half-dozen decades so that when she awoke, she could read it all as though she were actually there. Caroline stayed true to this promise, and has continued to write a journal just for Elena in the months following Kai's curse. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= In Pilot, Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw Elena Gilbert on the first day of school after Elena's parents had been killed in a car crash. During the back to school party, she found new guy Stefan Salvatore and flirtatiously invited him to go on a walk with her, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She then told Bonnie Bennett that it was a competition, with Elena. Later Caroline starts dating with Damon, Stefan's brother , who begins to manipulate her and feed on her. Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time and Caroline tried to brush Elena off. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her, mad she had revealed something to Elena. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, knowing that was the only way to stop him. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of her brush with death finally got to her. Caroline grew closer to Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, and sought Elena's permission before she began dating him. Elena gave Caroline a vervain necklace to protect her. When Bonnie left town briefly following her grandmother's death, Elena and Caroline grew closer. Caroline began acting insensitive toward Elena again when they competed for Miss Mystic Falls, however later encouraged her not to drop out and began encouraging her. When Caroline won, Elena was the first one she hugged ans was very happy for her. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, While Caroline is on a picnic with her mom outside town, Elena calls her to inform her that she's picking her up for the football game tomorrow. Liz urges Caroline to spend some time with Elena. Caroline thinks it's weird that Elena hasn't grieved for Damon at all. Later on the road, Caroline finds Elena feeding from a girl and losing control. Caroline starts freaking out. The girl takes the opportunity to run. Elena tries to follow her, but gets stopped by the Mystic Falls barrier. Caroline realizes Elena is the "Border Lurker." Elena tells Caroline about the herbs, saying she tried grieving Damon but it didn't work. Caroline tells Elena she needs a better way to deal. She then goes to call her mom to inform her about Elena. In Yellow Ledbetter, During the ride that Caroline have with Enzo, Elena calls Caroline explaining her about her decision to forget her love for Damon. Caroline first objects to the plan but then tells her to do what's best for her. Later, Caroline cries after her fight with Stefan in her car. She tries to pull herself together when Elena calls. A compelled Elena tells her that she feels like things are taking a turn for the better and is ready to go to a party. Caroline offers to come spend the night in the dorms, then Elena tells Caroline that she loves her and Caroline's response is "I love you too", then they hangs up the phone. In Welcome to Paradise, Elena throws an end-of-summer party by a river near Whitmore in an attempt to bring some fun into her friends' lives. Caroline and Elena share a moment together and Elena suggests to Caroline that she meet another guy, besides Tyler or Klaus. Elena attempts to help Caroline and Liam hook up at the party, but Liam ends up kissing Elena instead. Elena and Liam's sudden kiss has no effect on Caroline however, being Caroline hadn't talked with Liam yet. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Elena and Caroline are busy trying to save Damon and Enzo from Tripp Cooke killing them. While trying to stay safe away from the anti magic border around and outside Mystic Falls, Elena absentmindedly responds to Caroline's ideas of safety as they try to secure the roads around Mystic Falls. However, Elena randomly tells Caroline that she wants her memories of loving Damon back, which slightly surprise Caroline given the current, dire situation. Later on, Caroline and Elena meet back up together once the situation with Alaric, Tripp, Damon and Enzo is solved. Caroline breaks the news to Elena that Jo Laughlin, Alaric's former fiancée, saved Alaric from nearly dying. Elena wasn't sure what the problem was at first, but then Caroline revealed that Alaric was no longer a vampire and was now a human, which meant that Elena's erased-memories, thanks to Alaric's compulsion, were completely gone. In Do You Remember the First Time?, Caroline and Elena met up to have lunch together outside on the campus ground to discuss Elena's awkward reunion with Damon. After Elena admits to Caroline that she no longer loved Damon, Caroline advised her to carry on with her life and that she moved on the bigger and better things (college, Liam, etc.). Elena seems grateful and takes Caroline's advice shortly before Caroline needs to run off to take care of her own personal business with her mother and Stefan. In Fade Into You, in order to try and make the holidays seem normal, Elena and Caroline host Thanksgiving (or their version of it called "Friendsgiving") with their Whitmore college friends. However, instead of the night being a normal holiday dinner, Elena and Caroline find out the history of the Parker family and the Gemini Coven's dealings with Kai Parker, Jo Laughlin's unstable twin brother. The night ends terribly with Jo nearly dying being she was linked to Kai's life and Liam finding out that Elena was a vampire. However, Caroline sadly watched Elena compel Liam to forget his feelings for her and to forget that she was a vampire in order to keep him safe. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, although they don't spend Christmas together, Bonnie remembers a previous year when she spent an event related to Christmas with Caroline and Elena. In Prayer For the Dying, when Caroline's plan to save her mother from dying from cancer, Elizabeth Forbes' cancer is only sped up, which complicates things for Caroline. Elena attempts to help Caroline, along with Stefan and Damon, by sticking with Liz in the hospital until Jo Laughlin, Alaric's witch fiancée, comes up with a solution to Liz's problem. However, since vampire blood is no cure for cancer, Caroline and Elena witness Kai Parker, Jo's psychotic twin brother who happened to be a siphoner, literally suck Caroline's vampire blood, being vampire blood is magic, out of Liz's system. Elena and Caroline are both relieved that Liz will live to see another day, but are still upset that Liz's death from cancer is inevitable. In Stay, Caroline's mother enters a coma during her last hours combating cancer. Elena stays by Caroline and Liz's side in the hospital as Caroline is forced to say goodbye to her dying, comatose mother. In Let Her Go, Caroline tasks her friends, including Elena, with preparations for Liz Forbes' funeral. Elena spends the day with her friends as they say goodbye to Caroline's mother. Both Caroline and Elena are upset as the funeral comes to a close. However, Elena notices that Caroline starts to act strange and eventually figures out that Caroline plans on switching off her humanity switch. Elena tries to convince Caroline that switching off her humanity was a bad idea and that it never solved anything, especially since Elena was forced to switch off her humanity and deal with the consequences of her actions when it came back on, back in Season Four. It appears Elena has gotten through to Caroline and they share a heartfelt hug in Caroline's vestibule. However, Caroline in tears says that switching off her humanity is her own decision to make and she snaps Elena's neck, knocking her out and switches off her humanity switch. In The Downward Spiral, Elena is mad and afraid of the new Caroline after her friend switched off her humanity. However, Caroline surprises everyone when she shows a semi-logical side to her newfound personality. Caroline asks her friends to give her a year with no humanity and in return, she wouldn't recklessly kill anyone being Stefan and Elena did it when their humanities were off. However, after going to a party with Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena shortly following her to the party, Stefan attempts to get across to the original Caroline, Caroline becomes angry with him and storms off. In revenge against Stefan for trying to switch on her humanity, Caroline learns of Sarah Nelson, his distant,biological relative and she kidnaps her. Caroline threatens to kill Stefan's niece and Elena is forced to save Sarah's life from Liam Davis as Stefan desperately tries to get through to Caroline and her humanity. Elena is distraught and shocked when Stefan calls Elena and says that he is being forced to shut off his humanity switch, thanks to Caroline. Stefan asks Elena to bring him back before shutting his eyes as well as his humanity switch. Elena is now forced to deal with Caroline and Stefan shutting off their humanities. In Because, Stefan's humanity is switched back on and Elena is asked to help him get through to Caroline's humanity. After pretending to still have his humanity switch off, Elena pretends to try and get through to Stefan and then attempts to get through to Caroline. However, Caroline insults Elena by calling her a hypocrite after her attempts to try and turn on her humanity. After Elena attempts to get through to Caroline by showing her a letter from Liz, Caroline snaps at Elena that she doesn't care and asks Stefan to burn the letter. After much hesitation, Stefan burns the letter and Elena screams 'no!' As it starts to burn. Later on, Damon and Elena attempt to get through to Caroline once again and Caroline in return insults their inability to have a normal life together as a normal couple, which upsets Elena and infuriates Damon. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, while keeping busy by helping prepare for Alaric and Jo's wedding, Caroline makes amends with her friends and one of those friends is Elena. She apologizes to Elena for the things she said to her while her humanity was off and Elena immediately forgives her for it. Their friendship is now repaired as they help prepare for Alaric and Jo's wedding. However, during the wedding, Kai Parker and the newly-discovered vampire-witch hybrid-family that Lily Salvatore raised, show up and kill Jo and the rest of her Gemini Coven family, things take a turn for the worst as Elena is knocked out unconscious. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, it is learned that Elena was spelled into a permanent sleeping coma until Bonnie dies a natural death. This was carried out by Kai Parker and the Heretics in revenge against Bonnie for leaving them in their Prison World. Caroline is forced to share a heartbreaking goodbye scene with Elena, inside Elena's mind. Caroline, along with Bonnie, say goodbye to Elena before letting their friends seal away Elena's body until she can be awoken again. This begins Caroline's lifelong separation from being with Elena. |-|Season Seven= Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery |-|Season One= S1e136.jpg 101VampireDiaries_005.jpg 1x01-Pilot_(43).jpg tumblr_lz7gu0gULp1r1hl6ro1_500.png 1x02-The_Night_of_the_Comet_(19).jpg 1x02-The_Night_of_the_Comet_(16).jpg Bon-Care-Elena_cheerleaders_1x3.png Caroline_8.png 103FNB_007.jpg Stefan-Elena-Damon_and_Caroline_1x4.png Stefan-Caroline-Elena_and_Damon_1x4.png Elena_and_Care_1x4.png Elena-Caroline_1x4.png Elena-Care_1x4.png Caroline-Elena_in_1x4..png Caroline_and_Elena_in_1x4.png Care-Elena_1x5.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_1x5.jpg 017.jpg Elen-Caro-Bon_1x9.png The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E09-History-Repeating-Promo-Image-7.jpg Caro-Elena_1x9.png Caroline_and_Elena_in_1x9.png Elena_and_Caroline_1x12.png Elena_and_Caroline_in_1x12.png Normal_TVD112015.jpg Caroline_and_bonnie_1.png Normal_113003.jpg Vd114b_1296b-jpg-7f8ee55f-t3.jpg Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16...png Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16.png Caroline-and-elena-picture.jpg Normal_tvd16car.jpg 116VampireDiaries1043.jpg Jghyreruihgter.jpg Normal_mmf003.jpg tumblr_lk2kij41KW1qhj1ouo1_500.jpg 005756403d3.jpg Miss_Mystic_Falls08.jpg 1-19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-the-vampire-diaries-20467075-2048-1365.jpg 321825.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_1x19.jpg Elena_and_Caroline_1x19.jpg Founders_day.jpg|Elena and Caroline in Founder's day. MissMysticFallsFloat.jpg Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg Elena_and_caroline24545485.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_565.jpg 01~19.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg tumblr_lk6jcl6xDS1qfemwdo1_500.jpg Normal_094.jpg Normal_167.jpg Normal_254.jpg Normal_090.jpg Normal_093.jpg Normal_183_xoxox.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_02X05_Kill.jpg Tumblr_lj6pwi4orx1qhrp07o1_500.jpg Tumblr_la0a7nP95M1qdvt7io1_500.png tumblr_lwg2xt1idq1ql0wkao1_500.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x05-kill_33x8p_19onrk.jpg Normal_283.jpg Normal_299.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386759-1280-720.jpg Normal_391.jpg Normal_424.jpg CarolineyElena.png Vlcsnap-00001.jpg Vlcsnap-00002.jpg Normal_209_xoxoxxox.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_2x9.jpg Caroline-Elena_2x9.jpg Normal_096.jpg Katerina011.png 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19219612-1280-720.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-005.png Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest.png Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest...png 2.22-004.jpg 222VampireDiaries004.jpg tumblr_lkby5niUWp1qfemwdo1_500.jpg Normal_044.jpg |-|Season Three= 301VampireDiaries0627.jpg 301VampireDiaries1008.jpg 301VampireDiaries1012.jpg 301VampireDiaries1226.jpg 301VampireDiaries1247.jpg 301VampireDiaries1281.jpg WYAP10.png WYAP08.png 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Elena-andCar.jpg Tvd-recap-disturbing-behavior-11.png tumblr_m5oqjxqcVb1qfkvk4o1_500.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-33.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg tumblr_lt7mw1Stx31qmz2uho1_500.jpg 304VampireDiaries0468.jpg 304VampireDiaries0469.jpg 3.05-3.jpg Bonnie,_Caroline_and_Elena_3x6.jpg Bon-Care-Ele_3x6.png Caroline-Elena_3x6.png Care-Elena_3x6..png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png 202098--52044876-m750x740-uf066f.jpg VD311B0091b-4174962031275148920.jpg Our-town-photo_1.jpg BOTD_(2).jpg Care-Elena_3x13.jpg Caroline-Elen_3x13.jpg Elena_and_Caroline_3x13..png Elena_and_Caroline_3x13.-.png Normal_037_ball_.jpg Tvd-recap-all-my-children-27.jpg SC2.jpg tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo2_500.jpg tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo1_250.jpg SC4.jpg SC5.jpg SC7.jpg Sc9.jpg Sc17.jpg Sc20.jpg Tmmo_27.jpg Caroline-and-elena-in-do-not-go-gentle.jpg TVD726.jpg Elena-Care_3x21.jpg Elena-Care_3x21...jpg Elena_and_Caroline.jpg 3x22-carel.jpg |-|Season Four= Elena_and_Caroline_4x2.jpg Elena-Care_4x2.jpg tvdcarolineelena4x02.png Tumblr_mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo2_1280.png 61976_298366843608560_2059109701_n.jpg 29360_298367213608523_340299907_n.jpg Elena_stare.png Tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o2_1280.png Tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o1_1280.png 408-0019.jpg Normal_Sans_titre_16~2.png Normal_Sans_titre_13~3.png Caroline-Elen_4x8.jpg 408-0032.jpg 408-0033.jpg Normal_Sans_titre_26~1.png Tumblr_men32d3gC11qf8u52o6_1280.png Tumblr_men32d3gC11qf8u52o3_1280.png 408-0071.jpg 408-0076.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-34.jpg|Elena and Caroline in 4x08 Elena_and_Caroline_4x8.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_4x8.jpg VD410HD_0762.jpg TVD410B_0087b.jpg-0c5976de-t3.jpg TVD_410C_0177b.jpg-9431774e-t3.jpg Tvd415b_0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg DSCE.jpg Ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_4x16_BringItOn_2140.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-45.jpg 3x19-02.jpg Caroline_prom_dress.jpg Caroline_and_elena_2.jpg S030a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-23.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-22.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-09.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-18.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-05.jpg Carlinerebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Graduation_promotional.jpg 249188_523290474395921_107397654_n.jpg 947116_523289907729311_2008272976_n.jpg |-|Season Five= 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg tvd4-1387560729.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_5x1..jpg Elena_and_Caroline_in_5x1.png Elena and Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg vampire-diaries-season-5-i-know-what-you-did-last-summer-photos-4.jpg 8 tvd8 640.jpg Elena-Care_5x1.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena_and_Care_hug_5x2.jpg Elena_and_Care_hug_5x2...jpg Caroline_and_Elena.png caroline-hugs-elena-at-bonnies-funeral.jpg caroline-and-elena-bonnies-funeral.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena and Caroline elena-and-caroline.jpg Caroline-Bonnie_and_Elena_5x7.jpg Caroline and Elena 5x8..png Caroline and Elena 5x8.png Caroline and Elena,.,..png Caroline and Elena.,.,..png Caroline and Elena 5x8...png 5x08-01.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg Elena-Caroline_5x18.png Ele-Care_5x18.png Elena-_Care_in_5x18.png Resident4.jpg Resident5.jpg Resident6.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_in_5x18.png Caroline-Elena_5x18.png Caro-Enzo-Elena_5x18.png Caroline,_Enzo_and_Elena_5x18.png Elena-Caroline-Stefan_5x20.png Caroline-Elena_5x20.png Caroline_and_Elena_5x20.png Caroline.Elena.5.20.png Tvd5x22 9..jpg Tvd5x22 8.jpg Elena-Liv-Caroline-Luke_5x22.png Caroline_and_Elena_in_5.22-.png Caroline_and_Elena_in_5.22...png Elena-Caroline-Bonnie_5x22.png Elena_and_Caroline_5x22.png Elena_and_Caroline_5x22...png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan_5x22.png Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Stefan_5x22.png Caro-Elena-Stefan_5.22.png Ty-Ele-Stefan-Care_5x22.png Jer-Ty-Ele-Rick-Stef-Care_5x22.png |-|Season Six= 601-73-ElenaCaroline.png 601-74-ElenaCaroline.png 601-75-ElenaCaroline.png 6X02-6-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X02-7-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-10-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-66-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-68-MattTylerElenaCaroline.jpg Elena6x03.jpg Welcometoparadise.jpg 6X02-69-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-116-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-118-JeremyElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-120-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-121-JeremyCarolineElena.jpg 6X02-135-ElenaCaroline.jpg B0-f2dlCYAEEPDp.jpg 6X07-18-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X08-11-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X08-14-ElenacCaroline.jpg 6X08-60-CarolineElenaJo.jpg 6X10-47-ElenaBonnieCaroline.jpg 6X10-59-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-62-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-63-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-107-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-109-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X15-32-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-33-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-67-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-73-CarolineElena.png 6X15-74-CarolineElena.png 6X15-96-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-97-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-98-ElenaCaroline.png 6X21-17-ElenaCaroline.png 6X22-87-BonnieMattTylerAlaricStefanCaroline.png 6X22-89-CarolineBonnieElena.png 6X22-90-CarolineElenaBonnie.png 6X22-91-CarolineElena.png 6X22-92-CarolineElena.png 6X22-93-ElenaCarolineBonnie.png Trivia *Both Caroline and Elena are vampires and were both turned by Damon's blood. **Caroline was smothered to death with a pillow by Katherine in The Return. She completed her transformation by drinking from a blood bag in Brave New World. **Elena was drowned by Rebekah in The Departed. She completed her transformation by drinking from a guard in Growing Pains. *They were both turned to serve some sort of purpose to an Original. **Katherine killed Caroline for Klaus to use as the vampire in the sacrifice. **Rebekah killed Elena because her life was linked to Alaric's and she needed to kill him to protect her family. *They are best friends with Bonnie. They are also each best friends with a Salvatore brother. Elena's best friends with Damon and Caroline's best friends with Stefan. *They were briefly enemies in season four like they originally were in the novels. *They have both dated Matt and Damon. They have also both been interested in Stefan. *They have both had three serious on-screen relationships. Caroline dated Damon (season one), Matt (seasons one and two), and Tyler (seasons three to five). Elena dated Matt (Before the Season One), Stefan (seasons one to four), and Damon (seasons four to present). *They both had sex with Matt Donovan, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. *Their mothers Liz and Miranda were very close friends. *In the books, Elena is more like Caroline is in the series. *Both of them have already kissed an Original. **Elena kissed Elijah. **Caroline kissed Klaus. * Both of them, at least once, turned off their humanity. **They seem to become enemies when either one shuts their humanity switch off. **They both turned their humanities off due to the deaths of their loved ones. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship